The Newlyweds
by TheLadyHades
Summary: Logan has had to do a lot of things to get out of sticky situations in the past but this is the first time marriage has entered into the equation. Slash Logan/Scott. Rated M for future content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any of the characters.

Logan turned the blinker on causing him to glance at the brushed finished white gold band sitting on his left ring finger. He wondered once again how they were going to explain this once they got back to the mansion. That morning Scott had barged into the garage where Logan had been tinkering with his latest acquisition, a two thousand something dodge duely, and told him to get ready they were going to the Canadian embassy. They had taken the truck since all that was left was the obligatory test drive.

Along the way Scott explained his brilliant plan. He had realised while filling out some administrative paper work that morning that he had accidentally signed his name in the wrong spot and, not only that, he had signed his name without thinking about it. That revelation had lead him to believe that Logan must have signed his real name innumerable times and therefore if Scott could keep him thoroughly distracted they might find out what it was. He went on to say that this would also solve the problem of Logan's outdated identification. Logan had reluctantly agreed.

It had gone quite well until the woman helping them decided to be a bitch and question them relentlessly about why someone as off the grid as Logan suddenly wanted to be on it. Since Scott's method of distracting him was dangerously close to flirting Logan had decided to go with it. To his credit Slim showed no outward signs of shock and went along with his story of their engagement.

They answered the questions about how they met and what their relationship was like until finally the woman said she would believe them if they got married right then. Logan could tell that she was serious and with one look at Scott they agreed. They figured that the woman had to be a mutant because even after they left her presence they still felt as if they were being watched. They ended up getting married, filing the paper work, getting rings, and even doing a name change for Scott (which the younger man had not realised until they were back in the car) before they finally felt the presence leave them.

"Wake up One Eye." Logan called out shaking the other man as they passed through the mansion's gates. "I don't care who we tell or don't tell but we at least have to tell Chuck and I ain't doin' that by myself."

"And here I was hoping that you would let me off the hook." Scott replied flippantly before shooting Logan a smile that clearly said he was kidding. "The professor said to meet him in his office." he added after a few moments of silent concentration.

"She was a mutant." the Professor began more than an hour after being informed of their recent union. "I detect a distinct psychic echo surrounding both of you. She may check back in with you but regardless of that fact it is my personal belief that the two of you should give this new facet of your relationship a chance."

"We're not gonna force anything, just take it one day at a time and see where it goes." Logan replied gruffly while Scott nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell everybody?" Professor Xavier asked the two.

"Honestly? I was hoping nothing. It's not that I am ashamed or anything it's just that I am actually a very private person. All of the public displays of affection and the world knowing the inner workings of our relationship was Jean's thing." Scout replied.

"Like I said Slim, I don't care who we tell or who we don't. We tell people on a need to know basis, they don't need to know we don't tell 'em." Logan explained.

"Who's room will you be moving into? Or would you rather start fresh in new surroundings?" Xavier asked.

Scott had not thought about that and from the look of it neither had Logan.

The silence was broken by Logan stating, "You have a lot of shit don't you?"

"Me? Really? What about you? How can one person accumulate so much random crap in such a small l amount of time?" Scott shot back.

"Why don't you move into the newly remodeled room in the east wing. Its larger than the rooms the two of you are in now and has its own bathroom." Charles interrupted attempting to diffuse the situation before in turned into a brawl.

The men looked at each other and then at the professor before Scott finally said "Alright."


End file.
